Mortais
by Inndra
Summary: Enquanto ela não admitia nem pra si mesma, ele só queria uma chance de falar.


Eu nunca pensei em sentir alguma coisa por alguém. Eu era imune a qualquer sentimento que pudesse tentar existir quando eu estava em um relacionamento, por isso, eu evitava relacionamentos. Apesar de não me fazer muita diferença se eu tivesse um caso ou não, eu evitava porque eu não gostava de machucar algumas pessoas. Eu não era tão cruel a esse ponto. Eu tinha alma, afinal.  
Eu sabia, devido a uma conversa que tive com Thor uma vez, quanto mortal um Deus se tornava quando amava alguém. Bem, eu não era uma Deusa, mas afirmaria pra qualquer um, se fosse, que seria imortal sempre.  
E por incrível que pareça, naquele momento eu estava pensando em como eu queria que ele fosse mortal por mim e aceitaria caso estivesse me tornando mortal por ele.  
Mas eu não era uma Deusa, era apenas a agente Romanoff da SHIELD na missão Vingadores lutando contra meu parceiro possuído pelo Deus do mal.  
Ele tentava me matar e mesmo assim, eu estava pensando em coisas insignificantes. Isso não era comum. Não mesmo.  
Meus reflexos previram seus movimentos mortais contra mim e eu pude derrubá-lo e segurar seu pescoço de modo que o mataria se eu quisesse. Definitivamente eu não queria.  
Por um momento vi que seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Os olhos do mesmo Clint Barton que eu conhecia há alguns anos. Seus dentes batiam, eu sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar ali por muito tempo, que era difícil quando sua mente estava sendo controlada. Sua expressão era de dor.  
Fui pega de surpresa. Não por ele, que continuava imóvel com minha ameaça de cravar meus dedos em seu pescoço e matá-lo, ou até mesmo pegar minha pistola e dar um tiro nele. Fui pega de surpresa pelo medo que me invadiu. Medo de que Clint Barton nunca mais fosse o mesmo. Medo de que ele nunca mais me dissesse uma palavra. Qualquer palavra que me indicasse que ele estava bem. Medo de sua mente nunca mais deixar de ser controlada. Eu tinha medo de perder Clint. Mesmo que não o tivesse. Mesmo que eu não estivesse entendendo nada que estava se passando na minha mente nesse momento.  
Nunca fui movida a impulsos, sempre controlava, pensava, tinha domínio sobre o que quisesse. Mas nada, nenhum pensamento, nenhum alerta, nenhum reflexo de que isso poderia ser prejudicial e arriscado pra mim, me impediu de beijá-lo.  
Bem ali, num meio de uma luta, enquanto Clint tentava manter o domínio de sua mente e enquanto o controlador dele tentava desesperadamente mandar com que ele me matasse. Eu tinha dado uma deixa pra que ele fizesse isso. Soltado o pescoço de Clint, encostado meu corpo no dele.  
Mas qualquer vestígio de uma mente controlada desapareceu no momento em que nossas bocas se encontravam juntas. Nossas línguas se moviam em sincronia e eu queria mais, muito mais.  
Mas ele me afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. E mesmo muito baixo, eu ouvi suas palavras, sussurradas.  
- Natasha, desculpe. Eu não consigo mais.  
Seus olhos, de repente, não eram mais os do _meu_ Clint e ele me empurrou pra longe.  
Fugi. Como eu NUNCA havia feito em minha vida. Mas agora eu não conseguiria fazer mais nada. Seria impossível machucá-lo. Minha alma não permitiria. Olhei pra trás e percebi ele correndo para o lado contrário ao meu.  
Eu não queria admitir pra mim mesma, mas caso fosse uma Deusa, tinha acabado de me tornar mortal.

* * *

Eu só conseguia pensar em como eu poderia tirar aquele controlador da minha mente. Livrar-me do domínio de um Deus louco. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não consegui impedir e eu precisava.  
Eu estava lutando com Natasha Romanoff e tinha medo de machucá-la, porque de alguma forma eu estava ali, consciente do que estava acontecendo, mas não podendo interferir.  
Havia uma barreira negra que me impedia de ver. E minha cabeça doía cada vez que eu buscava uma saída, uma forma de controlar meus movimentos e sentimentos de novo, de ver novamente.  
Meu corpo dominado tentava matar Natasha. Eu não podia deixar. Nunca. Eu queria gritar pra que ela me ouvisse. Dizer pra que fugisse de mim. Falar que eu, Clint Barton, ainda estava ali dentro, mas alguma força me impedia de mandar em meu próprio corpo.  
Meus movimentos eram controlados e mortais. Mas por um descuido do controlador, Natasha achou uma brecha e me derrubou. Seus dedos finos encostaram-se ao meu pescoço. Eu estava sentindo agora. E sentia também que a qualquer momento ela me sufocaria com as próprias mãos ou me daria um tiro pra que doesse menos.  
Por um momento pensei que poderia ser melhor morrer, já que não podia controlar meu corpo, já que a vida dela estava em risco e eu precisava salvá-la.  
Mas ela nem sequer ameaçou me machucar. Natasha soltou meu pescoço e encostou seu corpo ao meu. Eu dedicava todos os meus esforços a quebrar aquela barreira que me impedia de ter controle sobre minha própria mente. Inutilmente. Agora eu podia sentir os toques de Natasha Romanoff em meu corpo, mas não podia movê-lo.  
Eu desejava vê-la. Quais seriam suas expressões? Qual era o propósito disso?  
Eu era como uma marionete controlada por Loki. Se alguma coisa, qualquer coisa acontecesse a Natasha, eu iria matá-lo, torturá-lo até a morte pra que ele se arrependesse.  
E de repente eu voltei a enxergar, mas não precisava. Fechei meus olhos e correspondi ao beijo quente de Natasha. Há quanto tempo eu havia esperado por isso.  
Eu nunca tinha pensado na hipótese de ter alguma chance com Natasha, a não ser em Budapeste numa missão, mas pensava nela constantemente.  
E agora, justo agora que meu controlador tentava retomar seu domínio, ela havia me beijado. Só pra que eu não pudesse aproveitar ao máximo, já que provavelmente era só uma tentativa pra que eu voltasse a dominar meu corpo e não aconteceria novamente.  
Sua boca se separou da minha. Loki voltava a ter o controle lentamente. Busquei um modo de quebrar a barreira que me cegava e me deixava sobre o controle dele.  
Uma brecha. Doía. Minha cabeça latejava e eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. Seria talvez minha única chance.  
- Natasha desculpe. Eu não consigo mais.  
E a barreira voltou. Eu não via mais ela. Meu corpo a empurrou pra longe e ela fugiu. Forcei meus pés a se dirigirem pra direção contrária e Loki colaborou. Talvez a morte de Natasha não fosse seu maior interesse no momento.  
Será que ela tinha entendido? Que eu não conseguia mais manter o domínio da minha mente. Que eu estava me desculpando por machucá-la e não poder controlar meu corpo. Que eu queria que ela entendesse que doía demais e eu não podia aguentar. Que eu faria qualquer coisa pra protegê-la, mas naquele momento não podia, pois o Deus que me controlava era mais forte.  
Eu estava me odiando por ser fraco demais. Por talvez nunca mais poder dizer a Natasha o quanto a amava.


End file.
